Barbara Stern (Novel Series)
Barbara Stern (née '''Erickson')'' is a main character that first appears in The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor. She is described as having the wild, sliver tendrils of an aging earth mother. Pre-Apocalypse Georgia Hardly anything is known about Barbara Stern's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she married her husband, David, and that during their honeymoon, a trip to Iguazu, Argentina, they had all their money stolen. They ended up working at a local restaurant and sleeping on the floor for 6 months. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia Despite their old age, the Sterns become Woodbury fighters, they show genuine caring for fellow Woodbury residents, frequently risk their own lives making supply run, they are well respected and liked by others. Barbara is first encountered going on a supply run along with her husband, Martinez, Gus, Lilly and Austin. Barbara remarks that Lilly and Austin make a good pair. During their travels on the supply run Lilly asks Barbara to tell them one of her stories. Her and David tell her about their trip to Iguazu, Argentina. When they reach a warehouse behind a supermarket and they search it for supplies. Barbara and the rest find locked up untouched supplies and the reanimated workers of the store and helps clear them out. Barbara searches the warehouse with David taking the supplies they need. When they hear a helicopter go down in the forest they go and investigate it but is asked by Martinez to stay in the truck. Before leaving Woodbury for the prison assault, the Governor ordered Barbara and her husband David to stay in the town to protect these left behind mostly old men, women and children with virtually no ammunition, later walkers attacked and broke into Woodbury. Led by David and Barbara, the townspeople made a desperate fight, they managed to hold off the walkers just long enough for Lilly and other Woodbury soldiers who survived the prison attack to save the town. "Search and Destroy" A year later, Barbara still lives in Woodbury untill she and six children are kidnapped. Barbara serves as Lilly's caretaker inside Atlanta Medical Center during her coma. Death ;Killed By *Zombies *Lilly Caul (Zombified) Barbara gets trapped inside the infested Medical Center, later on turning into a walker. Lilly draws her .38, presses the barrel against the window glass in between her and Barbara, and starts to squeeze off a shot. The impact of the bullet sends the being that once was a vital, matronly, loving wife whiplashing backward in a mist of pink matter. Relationships Austin Ballard Although they were not seen together much, it is shown that Barbara cares for Austin and treats him like a son. Barbara would often mother him and tells him what to do. Appearances Novel Series *"The Fall of the Governor" *"Descent" *"Invasion" *"Search and Destroy" (Zombified) Trivia *Barbara is the first character in The Walking Dead franchise to have their maiden name revealed (if not counting Rose Blake, who has never been actually seen.) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Unseen Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:The Walking Dead: Descent Category:The Walking Dead: Invasion Category:The Walking Dead: Search and Destroy Category:Novels Category:Main Characters